A Memories
by Dhacylove
Summary: belum bisa bikin summary .


**Disclaimers: **J.K Rowling

**Warning :** judul ga nyambung sama cerita, OOC(menurut ku sih), sedikit ngebosenin

.

.

.

**A Memories**

Langit mulai menggelap, sang mentari mulai menyembunyikan diri di kegelapan dan digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan beriris emerald tengah terduduk di tepi danau hitam. Ya, dia adalah sang pahlawan, Harry potter.

Harry memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya keluar secara perlahan dari emeraldnya yang indah. Mengingat kembali sebuah kejadian yang telah membuatnya terluka. Luka yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah bisa sembuh oleh ramuan atau mantra sekalipun. Luka yang telah dibuat oleh orang yang dicintainya, Draco Malfoy.

_Bukankah dulu kita saling mencintai saat kita masih bersama?_

_Bukankah dulu kita terbiasa sakit bersama?_

_Menganggap setiap luka satu sama lain sebagai milik kita sendiri_

_Kamu dimana?_

-flashback-

" Maafkan aku harry. . . ." Ucap Draco sambil mencium kening harry

" Kumohon Draco. . . jangan tinggalkan aku. . ." Mohon Harry lirih

" Aku ingin Harry. . . tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Draco beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Harry seorang diri dalam kegelapan. Harry menggeleng, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak perlu waktu lama Harry pun jatuh ketanah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari emerald yang telah redup cahayanya.

-flashback end-

Harry P.O.V

Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, masihkah engkau mengingatku? Bisakah engkau mendengar tangisku?

Sudah berkali – kali aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Tapi yang ada aku malah terus mengingatmu. Mengingat senyummu, tawamu, bahkan semua kata yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku. Kenapa begitu sulit melupakan mu? Bahkan setiap kali mengingatmu aku merasa bahwa luka yang ada dihati ku dibuka secara paksa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah terlalu lelah hidup begini terus. Setiap orang yang kucintai pasti selalu pergi dari hidupku. Apakah ini takdir? Tapi aku lebih merasa ini sebuah kutukan!

Hatiku yang sakit terus mencarimu, berteriak memanggil nama mu seperti orang gila. Tidak bisakah kamu melihat tubuhku yang rapuh ini? Setiap malam aku selalu memanggil nama mu. Berharap kau akan datang menemani tidurku. Aku selalu bertanya, akankah dirimu kembali padaku? Meninggalkan gadis yang telah ditentukan orang tuamu?

Setetes demi setetes air mata terus berjatuhan, berharap dengan jatuhnya air mata ini semua rasa sakit ini akan hilang. Begitu juga dengan kenangan ku tentang mu.

-000000000-

" Potter. . ." tiba- tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan ku.

Suara yang sangat kuhapal, suara dari orang yang begitu kucintai.

" Malfoy. . ." balasku dengan parau

Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Tuhan. . . . kumohon. . . akhiri ini sekarang .. .aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia berjalan mendekati ku

Ketika dia berhenti didepanku, aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Apalagi setelah melihat lengan kiriku. Wajahnya langsung memucat, yah walaupun aku tahu kalau wajahnya memang sudah pucat.

" Ada apa malfoy? Mengapa kau jadi pucat begitu hm?" Tanya ku

" Merlin! Harry . . .kau . . ." Draco langsung berjongkok didepanku sambila menarik lengan kiriku, wajahnya begitu panic.

" Kau . . ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tergagap

" Hanya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada dihatiku." Jawabku lemah

Aku merasa tubuhku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku merasa melayang keudara. Rasanya begitu ringan. Kupikir ini memang sudah waktunya.

" Draco . . . selamat tinggal. . ." Kataku dengan suara yang lemah

" Apa maksudmu Harry?! Dengar, mum and dad sudah menyetujui hubungan kita, aku juga telah meninggalkan Astoria, kita bisa hidup bersama harry!" Draco mengguncang bahuku

" Maafkan aku Draco . . ." Secara perlahan kututup mataku, termasuk hatiku. Meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk dirimu. Tapi tidak dengan cintamu. Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

_Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu_

_Meninggalkan kita dalam sebuah masa lalu yang perih_

_Setiap malam aku selalu menangis _

_Memanggil nama mu di setiap penantianku_

_Kenangan tentang kita yang tidak bisa kulupakan_

_Dan sekali lagi_

_Malam ini aku menangis dengan memanggil namamu_


End file.
